


Пока я не выключил свет

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Catholicism, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Болеющий Стив разрешает Баки о нём заботиться, но при одном условии.





	Пока я не выключил свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [before i put the light out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292917) by [hiljainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiljainen/pseuds/hiljainen). 

— Ты должен быть на работе, Бак. Я же сказал, не нужно за мной ухаживать.

Улыбаясь, Баки уселся на стул, приставленный к их кровати, и легонько шлепнул его по плечу газетой.

— А я тебе сказал, что мне дали выходной. Что ещё мне прикажешь делать, бродить по городу в одиночестве?

Стив, явно неубеждённый, посмотрел на него, сощурившись. Баки точно так же глянул в ответ щенячьими глазами, чуть надув губы.

— Душа моя, ну ладно тебе. Я просто хочу провести время с тобой, пока оно у меня имеется.

Мгновение Стив пристально его рассматривал, и на одну-единственную секунду Баки был уверен, что его видят насквозь, что Стив уловил то, насколько бережливо он поделился правдой, сказав, что ему дали выходной. Ему и правда дали выходной — и на сегодня, и на каждый следующий день. На этой работе он получил выходных на всю жизнь вперёд. Ничего личного, как сказал ему начальник, просто денег на всех не хватает. Баки выдержал взгляд Стива с самой убедительной маской невинности, которую только мог состряпать, пытаясь игнорировать напряжение в груди.

— Ладно, — наконец произнёс Стив, и улыбка, растянувшаяся у Баки на лице, была по большей части от облегчения. — Но я серьёзно. За мной не надо ухаживать. Я уже в порядке.

Баки оглядел его: по-птичьи узкие плечи, укутанные в их самое толстое, но всё равно потёртое одеяло, бледность, закравшаяся на и без того белое лицо, впалые щёки, тени под глазами. Из-за болезни Стива оба они нормально не спали последние две недели. У Стива ломило кости так сильно, что он не мог лежать спокойно, потея от лихорадки и в следующую минуту уже трясясь от холода, он кашлял так ужасно, что горло кровоточило, и дрожал, всё время дрожал. Он шёл на поправку, но и близко не был к состоянию, которое можно было бы назвать порядком.

Маленький упёртый сукин сын. Но надо отдать ему должное. Баки заново зафиксировал ухмылку там, откуда она начала — совсем чуть-чуть — сползать.

— Как скажешь, Стиви.

* * *

— Я же сказал, — скрючившись, просипел Стив в перерыве между приступами кашля, от которого в нём дребезжали все кости. — Мне не нужно…

— Стив.

Баки потянулся к нему. Не то чтобы он мог как-то облегчить кашель, но хотя бы утешающе положить руку ему на спину… но Стив сбросил её резким движением плеч, трясущихся при каждом тяжёлом свистящем вдохе. Он твёрдо покачал головой, отмахиваясь от Баки, сгибаясь пополам и задерживая дыхание, пока спазм в груди не начал мало-помалу стихать. От изнеможения и неизбежного, инстинктивного чувства паники, приходящего с невозможностью вдохнуть, Стив злился. Ему полагалось выздоравливать.

— Я не… — голос его был не громче шёпота, и, когда он сел обратно, комната раскачивалась, расплывалась перед глазами. Она всё никак не приходила в норму, и он прикрыл глаза.

Ладонь Баки против его лба была холодной. Отведя волосы назад, большим пальцем тот поглаживал его бровь. Стив позволял. Слишком устал, чтобы не позволять.

— Дай мне позаботиться о тебе, малыш, — сказал Баки тихо, уговаривая, тревожась. Он будто разговаривал с упрямым ребёнком. Стив покачал головой. Баки накрыл его ладонь своей. — Пожалуйста. Хоть ненадолго.

Горло у Стива горело. Ему была нужна вода, если он хотел должным образом говорить, но попросить о ней означало бы уступить, позволить Баки добиться своего. Какое-то мгновение он лежал тихо, ощущая, как Баки нежно водит от виска к щеке костяшками пальцев.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов прохрипел он. — Хорошо. Но…

— Да?

— Ты должен знать, на что подписываешься. Если ты так уж хочешь быть моей сиделкой, ты будешь… моей чёртовой сиделкой. Ты будешь делать всё, что я велю.

Баки тихо и с облегчением засмеялся.

— Ладно.

— Я серьёзно. Я ещё… заставлю тебя пожалеть о том… что относишься ко мне как к проклятому инвалиду. Ясно? — голос его стал ещё слабее. Баки пришлось склониться поближе, чтобы услышать.

— Ладно, душа моя. По рукам.

Стив положил дрожащую руку на запястье Баки, всё ещё обнимающего его лицо.

— Тогда принесёте мне воды, сестра?

— Не вопрос, дорогуша.

Бережно убрав руку из хватки Стива, Баки поцеловал его в лоб, будто пытаясь отплатить или отвлечь. Ему это напомнило о том, как Стив засыпал, уронив голову на альбом, а Баки осторожно отодвигал его подальше, подкладывая подушку и изо всех сил пытаясь не разбудить. И всё равно каждый раз будил, но Стив притворялся, что нет.

Он не открывал глаз, пока Баки не ушёл за водой. У него болело в груди и во рту ощущался привкус крови.

* * *

— Пока ты в образе, мог бы взглянуть на протечку в потолке.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что сиделки обычно не занимаются ремонтными работами, Стив.

Прошёл день с тех пор, как он согласился позволить Баки за ним ухаживать, и каждую минуту бодрствования Стив оставался верным обещанию выжать из этого всё, что только можно. Он дважды за утро посылал его за колой, а книги на полке в спальне теперь были тщательно рассортированы в алфавитном порядке.

— Эта сиделка — должна. Подумай о профилактике. Быть может, из-за этой бреши я чёртову простуду и подцепил.

Баки усмехнулся, скрывая больно кольнувшее чувство вины. Он знал, что Стив шутит, но всё же тот был прав. Даже если протекающий потолок и не был первопричиной последнего приступа болезни — чего-то большего, чем простуда, ведь это всегда нечто большее, чем просто простуда, — лучше от него точно не становилось.

— Ты прав, — он взял один из кухонных стульев и поставил его под трещиной в потолке, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Стив, закутанный в одеяла на диване, глядел на него, а брови его медленно ползли вверх. — Я с ней разберусь.

* * *

Проблема состояла в том, что Баки был слишком хорош. Ничего из того, что просил Стив, не оставалось без внимания, не терпело отказа и даже не встречало жалоб. Не то чтобы он был в состоянии придумать по-настоящему несуразное задание, да он и не хотел заставлять Баки делать что-то ужасное, но даже если он требовал совсем бестолковые вещи вроде тостов в два часа ночи, когда не мог уснуть, или вдруг решал, что кухонный пресс нужно переставить просто потому, что он так захотел, или заставлял Баки переключать волну на радио шесть раз за три минуты, тот всё выполнял. Порой со смехом или глупым комментарием, но ни вздоха, ни стона, ни ворчания — ни разу. Он лишь поднимался и принимался выполнять всё, о чём бы Стив ни попросил, и услышать от него при этом можно было разве что «Да, дорогуша».

В итоге Стив начал чувствовать себя неловко за просьбы, но упрямство перевешивало. Вся затея оказывалась тщетной, если Баки, чёрт возьми, наслаждался происходящим. При таком раскладе у Стива не было шансов избежать подобных ситуаций в будущем. Разве что Баки на самом деле уже тошнило от роли сиделки, но он тщательно это скрывал, хотя Стив никогда не замечал за ним великих актерских талантов.

— Я не умею делать блинчики, — сказал Баки в ответ на просьбу Стива, но уже поднялся со стула, направляясь на кухню.

— Сиделке, знающей своё дело, положено уметь делать блинчики.

Баки покачал головой, расплываясь в той самой своей полуулыбке и в то же время вынимая сковороду из шкафа.

— Странные у тебя, Стиви, представления о том, что положено уметь сиделке.

— И кофе. С молоком.

Баки наклонился к маленькому холодильнику.

— Молока нет.

— Ты собирался делать блины без молока?

— Я не знаю, — Баки выразительно на него посмотрел. — Сказал же, что не умею.

Стив беззлобно вскинул бровь и вернулся к книге. Как же сложно было не заулыбаться и не дать переполняющей его нежности выплеснуться наружу. Разве можно любить кого-то так сильно?

— Что ж, — он прочистил горло. — Лучше бы тебе выяснить, как это делается. А то мне хочется блинчиков. И ты согласился, ты должен…

— Знаю, знаю, — Баки закрыл холодильник, выдыхая как можно медленней, чтобы это нельзя было посчитать раздражённым вздохом. Когда Стив снова посмотрел на него, тот выглядел крайне уставшим. Он почти взял свои слова назад. Почти сказал, что все это ерунда, что плевать ему на блинчики, плевать на дурацкую сделку, почти попросил подойти, сесть рядом и просто отдохнуть. Но Баки оказался гораздо быстрее. — Должен делать всё, что ты захочешь. Я не забыл. Сейчас надену рубашку и сбегаю за молоком.

Проходя мимо, Баки остановился, чтобы убрать волосы со лба Стива и в этот самый лоб поцеловать. Стив потянулся к его теплу, точно цветок — к солнцу.

— Но если блинчики выйдут отвратными, то пеняй на себя, парень.

Блинчики и вышли отвратными. Половина подгорела, другая осталась сырой в середине, а первые пару попыток Баки едва соскрёб со сковородки. Стив всё равно силился съесть их, морщась после каждого укуса, а Баки глядел на него и смеялся до слёз.

— Вот ведь настырный маленький паршивец, — сказал он, упёршись лбом в ладонь и наблюдая, как Стив понапрасну выискивает съедобные кусочки. — Твоё ослиное упрямство тебя и погубит, Стив, клянусь.

— Я подозреваю, что ты это специально сделал, — сказал Стив, наконец сдавшись и отложив вилку. — Чтобы я больше тебя не просил печь блинчики.

— Не-а, — настаивал Баки, по-прежнему улыбаясь, будто не зная, как прекратить. — Это все, на что я способен.

— Твоя мама явно тебя не доучила.

— Моя мама, — Баки поднялся, чтобы отнести Стивову тарелку к раковине, — думала, что я женюсь на симпатичной девчонке, которая будет печь мне блинчики. Всё, может, так и сложилось бы, не застрянь я тут с тобой, — он махнул вилкой в сторону Стива. — Так что, по сути, всё это целиком и полностью твоя вина.

От внезапной дрожи Стив похолодел; он обхватил ладонями чашку с кофе. Хотя бы кофе был нормальным.

— Нет, это вина твоей матери.

Баки фыркнул.

— Следи за тем, что говоришь о моей матери, Стивен Роджерс.

— Я очень люблю твою маму, — весело сказал Стив. — Только вот за сына её стыдно…

— Эй! — Баки легонько шлёпнул его полотенцем. — Она старалась как могла.

— Ага, — теперь Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, лишь наполовину скрыв её ладонью. — Наверное, ты прав.

* * *

Ранним утром воскресенья Стиву опять стало хуже. Он проснулся от приступа непрекращающегося кашля, а к половине четвёртого уже во всю плевался кровью в носовой платок. Каждый раз, когда ему удавалось вдохнуть, он снова и снова заверял Баки, что всё хорошо, нечего паниковать, у него просто горло слегка надорвалось от кашля, всего-то. Баки же вовсе не считал, что все хорошо, но был не в силах спорить со Стивом, когда тот в таком состоянии. Он помогал ему глотать холодное молоко из жестяной кружки, чтобы унять кашель, гладил по спине и тихо с ним говорил.

Когда солнце уже взошло, а стрелки на часах приблизились к девяти, Стиву посчастливилось урвать пару часов полудрёмы, хоть лучше ему и не становилось. Но едва он открыл глаза, тут же пробормотал:

— Пора вставать. На мессу опоздаем.

— Стив, — не веря своим ушам, тихо простонал Баки. — Никуда ты в таком состоянии не пойдешь.

— Но воскресенье же, — нерешительно нахмурился Стив, глядя на него. — Ты всегда следишь за тем, чтобы мы ходили на воскресную мессу.

Баки потёр тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем.

— Не когда ты болен, душа моя.

— Я не…

— Стиви. Прошу, — Баки взял руку Стива в свои. — Не спорь. Всего разок можно и пропустить. Слушай, я прочту за тебя «Аве Мария». Может, даже пару тропарей спою.

Стив вновь закрыл глаза лишь потому, что держать их открытыми стоило ему недюжинных усилий.

— Ты петь ни черта не умеешь, — тихо возразил он.

Баки рассмеялся так, словно если не засмеётся — заплачет. Словно он и так уже плакал. Он поцеловал Стива в лоб и так там и остался, спрятав лицо у него в волосах.

* * *

Утром понедельника он, как обычно поцеловав Стива в щёку, сказал, что скоро придёт. Когда он вернулся полтора часа спустя, держа сумку с покупками под мышкой, Стив не спрашивал, почему тот не на работе. Лишь посмотрел на него прямо оттуда, где лежал, укрытый до подбородка, а после пробормотал:

— Приготовишь мне кофе, куколка?

Баки, улыбнувшись, повесил пиджак на крючок.

— Всё ещё играем в сиделку?

— Ага.

Баки вернулся с кофе, сел на кровать и уложил ноги Стива себе на колени.

— Ты взял газету? — спросил Стив, сонно моргая.

— Да.

— Почитаешь мне заголовки?

Баки поднял газету с прикроватной тумбочки и пролистал пару разворотов.

— Тут только плохие новости, малыш.

— Всё равно прочти, — сказал Стив, устраиваясь на подушках. — Хочу слушать твой голос.

* * *

— Бак? — позвал Стив этой же ночью, когда Баки читал под тусклым светом лампы; он думал, Стив уже спит. — Сделаешь кое-что для меня?

— Конечно, душа моя.

— Иди ко мне.

Баки глянул на него, маленького и в одиночестве лежащего на шаткой двуспальной кровати.

— Уверен, что тебе для крепкого сна не нужно места побольше?

— Баки, — Стив выдержал его пристальный взгляд. — Я сам метр с кепкой, а кровать двуспальная. Забирайся.

Баки лег рядом и подсунул руку Стиву под плечи, а тот уложил голову ему на грудь и просунул ладонь между пуговицами его пижамной рубашки, чтобы чувствовать, как вместе с дыханием двигается живот.

— И Баки? — пробормотал он в темноте, закрыв глаза. Баки потёрся щекой о его волосы, сжал плечо.

— М-м?

— Поцелуй меня на ночь.

* * *

Баки разыскивал на кухне что-нибудь, из чего можно приготовить ужин, когда услышал, как Стив в спальне снова начал кашлять, причем так громко, что мог бы поднять мертвецов из могил. Недолго думая, Баки бросил всё и побежал к нему.

— Бак…

И через полмгновения он уже стоял на коленях у края кровати. Стив потянулся к нему, и Баки взял обе его ладони в свои.

— Что такое, малыш? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Стив покачал головой, дыша с тихим свистом и пытаясь взять дыхание под контроль.

— Нет, всё хорошо.

— Что угодно, Стив. Только скажи.

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, натужно успокаивая дыхание, насколько только это было возможно с его предательскими лёгкими.

— Всё в порядке. Я… — он снова посмотрел на Баки и с нежной улыбкой сжал его пальцы. — Просто хотел попросить тебя взять меня за руку.

* * *

Чем хуже было Стиву, тем проще становились его просьбы. «Не принесёшь одеяло? Закрой, пожалуйста, шторы. Может, немного мне почитаешь?». Баки с готовностью все это выполнял: наливал чашки чая, стаканы холодного молока, миски тёплого супа и того, что не сильно вредило измученному горлу, подкладывал в изголовье подушки, чтобы Стив мог попить. Ему было больно говорить — Баки понимал это по скрипу голоса, по напряжению на лице. Ему вообще не было нужды просить — Баки и так сделал бы для него всё, — но Стив по-прежнему заставлял себя просить, упрямо повинуясь своему обещанию. Чтобы никто не усомнился в его решительности. И чтобы никто, никто не вздумал сказать, что Стив Роджерс не человек своего слова.

Так тянулись дни. Порой Стив спал часами напролёт, едва шевелясь, а Баки внимательно наблюдал, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, просто чтобы… просто чтобы убедиться. Но всё же чаще Стив от кашля не мог заснуть всю ночь. Стало до боли знакомо просыпаться во тьме от звуков его мучений. Баки начал беспокоиться, что это не прекратится никогда.

Он хотел попросить у Стива об одолжении взамен. Была лишь одна вещь, которая была ему нужна, лишь одна вещь во всём мире.

«Поправляйся, — думал он, желал, безмолвно молил, глядя, как Стив наконец забывается сном после долгих и жестоких часов борьбы за простую возможность дышать. — Поправляйся».

Сидя у кровати, Баки дотронулся до поблёкшей обложки Библии, оставшейся рядом после импровизированной воскресной мессы. Он попытался вспомнить: кому молилась его мать, когда он болел мальчишкой? Кому молилась Сара, когда сама дежурила у кровати Стива? На ум пришёл только святой Фаддей, но мысль о безнадёжности болезни Стива была невыносима.

* * *

— Стив, — сказал Баки насколько мог нежно, стирая кровь с уголка Стивова рта после особенно тяжёлого приступа кашля. — Думаю, стоит…

— Нет, — прохрипел Стив, забрав у него носовой платок и сильнее прижав его к губам. — Мы не станем звать врача, Баки.

— Но у тебя идёт кровь.

— Сказал же. Просто кашель царапает горло.

— Стив…

Каким бы мертвенно-бледным и осунувшимся тот ни выглядел, взгляд, обращённый к Баки, был твёрд и непреклонен.

— Даже если бы мы могли позволить себе врача — а мы не можем, — сказал он, сминая в кулаке платок, — нам всё равно не по карману лекарства. Какой смысл, чёрт возьми?

— Может помочь.

— Не поможет.

— Пожалуйста.

— Баки, — Стив протянул к нему руку, запустил пальцы в волосы, коснулся щеки ладонью. — Сделай для меня кое-что.

— Конечно. Что угодно.

— Не говори больше об этом.

* * *

Очередной день прополз мимо, и Стив спал больше, чем когда-либо. Баки цеплялся за идею, что это хороший знак, что уж лучше пусть он спит, чем просыпается от кашля. И всё же он был в ужасе. Стив постоянно болел, но так плохо не было уже давно, с самого их детства. Глядя на него в мерцании уличных фонарей, Баки опять подумал о святом Фаддее. Подумал об Иисусе, возлагающем руки на больных и дающем им силы вновь пойти. Подумал о матери Стива, задерживавшейся после церковной службы, чтобы попросить священника помолиться о его теле, которое, казалось, не исцелится никогда, о его лёгких, которые не могли работать как надо, о слабых конечностях и хрупких костях.

На всякий случай он пробормотал «Деву Марию».

* * *

— Выведи меня на улицу.

Это первое, что Стив сказал за минувшие двенадцать часов, и это разбудило Баки, дремлющего на стуле у кровати. Он вскинул голову, потряс ею, потёр глаза.

— Прости. Что?

Стив вытянул руку, и Баки накрыл её своей.

— Выведи меня на улицу, — повторил он. — Пожалуйста.

Баки нахмурился, подавив зевок. Глянул за окно; шторы были задёрнуты, но был, должно быть, день, судя по пробивающемуся свету. Уже за полдень, решил он.

— Не знаю, хорошая ли это идея.

— Ты должен делать всё, что я велю, — напомнил Стив, силясь приподняться. — Мы договорились.

— О, я-то знаю, но, Стив…

— Я просто хочу посидеть на лестнице, — настаивал он таким тоном, каким привык обозначать, что «нет» в качестве ответа не примет. — Можем взять одеяло. А теперь помоги мне встать.

Так Баки и сделал. Сгрёб Стива на руки, точно невесту, и впервые не встретил сопротивления — лишь Стивовы пальцы, ухватившиеся за загривок, и его щека напротив плеча. Они уселись на лестнице, оставив дверь открытой. Вечер был тёплый, тихий, Баки сидел в одной рубашке, пока Стив дрожал под боком, хотя и был укутан во все имеющиеся одеяла. Они наблюдали, как солнце скрывается за горизонт, как последние лучи ярко сверкают в промежутках между зданиями напротив. Бруклинская красота прямо у них на пороге.

— Тебе холодно, — забеспокоился Баки, растирая Стиву плечи.

— Я в порядке, — тихо ответил Стив.

— Думаю, стоит вернуться внутрь, душа моя.

— Рано ещё. Дай посидеть чуть подольше.

Баки спокойно вздохнул, стараясь оттеснить тревогу подальше. Хотелось повернуться и поцеловать Стива в лоб — это было бы так легко, он сидел так близко, но, поразмыслив о куче окон в возвышающихся вокруг домах, он не стал.

— Ладно. Но только совсем чуть-чуть.

* * *

Стив снова почти заснул, когда Баки занёс его внутрь — протестовать не хватило сил. В любом случае к тому моменту уже почти стемнело, и смотреть было особо не на что. Но как только Баки попытался уложить его в кровать, Стив вцепился ему в рубашку.

— Останься, — пролепетал он. — Останься тут, со мной.

— Конечно, — терпеливо ответил Баки, накрывая его ладонь своей и разжимая пальцы. — Но сперва придётся положить тебя, а потом и я лягу.

Медленно, с неохотой Стив отпустил. Баки так и держал его за руку, устраиваясь рядом и чуть расправляя одеяла, чтобы Стив не был так плотно закутан.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Баки, целуя тыльную сторону Стивовой ладони. Кожа у него была по-прежнему холодной, и лежал он совсем не шевелясь, лишь дышал. Баки заткнул подальше беспокойство, пытавшееся вспорхнуть, как птица, в груди. — Хочешь чего-нибудь, пока я не выключил свет?

Стив легонько покачал головой, а затем передумал и тихо сказал:

— Поцелуй меня.

Баки наклонил голову и поцеловал его в лоб. У Стива в левом глазу лопнул капилляр от сильного кашля; поцеловав его веко, Баки почувствовал щекочущие ресницы. Поцеловал щеки, и начинающая пробиваться щетина слегка царапнула губы. Напоследок поцеловал губы и почувствовал, как Стив приоткрыл их навстречу. Баки ощущал горький привкус болезни в дыхании Стива, но это было неважно. Баки целовал его мягко, медленно, так долго, как только мог, а когда Стив закашлялся, лёг рядом и принялся растирать ему грудь круговыми движениями.

Когда Стив смог достаточно ровно дышать, чтобы разговаривать, он прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Баки ощутил страх, вновь сжимающий хватку в его груди. Они почти никогда этого не говорили. Не оттого, что не чувствовали, а потому что настолько хорошо об этом знали, что произносить вслух не было нужды. Это было ясно как день. И слышать признание, произнесённое ослабевшим Стивовым голосом, было страшно. Притянув его ближе, Баки прижался губами к его виску.

— Знаю.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя, в темноте, не сумев уснуть от беспокойства, Баки все же сказал:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

* * *

— Не такая уж и плохая вышла из тебя сиделка. Ты ведь в курсе, Барнс?

У Стива на два дня пропал голос, и двигался он едва-едва, и когда Стив снова заговорил, Баки готов был расплакаться.

— Думаешь? — он отставил чашку чая, из которой помогал Стиву пить, и пригладил волосы.

— Ага. Очень даже ничего.

— Ну надо же, — Баки улыбался и, похоже, не мог перестать, несмотря на комок в горле и хриплый голос. — Спасибо.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ белыми как мел губами и коснулся его щеки.

— Но всё-таки у меня есть ещё одна просьба.

Баки смотрел на него и думал, что любить сильней просто невозможно. «Что угодно, — подумал он, — проси что угодно. Хоть луну с неба».

— Ещё одна?

— Но совсем крошечная.

— Крошечная? Ладно, дорогуша. Что же это?

— Баки. Душа моя. Выходи за меня?


End file.
